


The adventures of soft Taron and daddy Richard

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Finding Out Secrets, Fluff, I don’t know what to tag I’ve never seen this theme fic for this ship, Little Taron, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Stress Relief, Taron is a cute baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver Richard, richard is a good caregiver, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: This will be an age regression fic based around Richard madden and Taron on Egerton, how Richard comes to discover tarons regression and him becoming his caregiver.I’ve never seen this fic done before for this ship so I wanted to publish something.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Taron storms off set as Dexter calls to end the scene. he can hear people shouting after him but his only focus right now is getting into his car and back to the safety of his hotel room. Its not exactly the safe haven that he had made back home for himself but it was a mini safe place for him while he temporarily couldn't be at home. Today had been a mess, they had only manages to film half the scheduled scenes that they had wanted to because he kept messing up his lines and and his overall performance was just poor. He knew this would happen, it had been building but he thought he would be able to hold off at least until he had a weekend break.

it was stupid of him really to assume that he could go so long without regressing, they were three months into filming but it had been even longer since he had managed to be little because of meeting cast members, meeting and learning to become Elton. it had been too long since he had put himself first.

he quickly drove out the parking lot and down the road to the hotel. hoping that he locked his car in a rush to get into the hotel and onto his floor. finally reaching his floor he quickly walked down the corridor to his room and scanned the keycard. Once he was in his room he allowed himself a sigh of relief. quickly taron stripes himself of his clothes and reached for the smaller bag he always made sure to pack and was adamant he would carry himself. Inside contained his onesies, a dummy and two bottles. he wished he could take more but being little wasn't something he wanted to make a massive occurrence if he could and he couldn't have something too ovious in the event of luggage going missing or others looking in his bags. 

he dug out his favourite fleece onesie with cars on given the cooler weather along with his dummy and a bottle incase he got thirsty. he quickly typed put an apologetic message to his grouchat with Richard and Jamie promising that tomorrow would be a better day amd he was just feeling a little out of sorts before he proceded to turn his phone off.

before he knew it he had fully given hmself ove to the tug of little space and had positioned himself in the centre of the bed with his onesie on, dummy in and cartoons playing softly from the TV.He hadn't felt so relaxed in months, with all the new people he had met and the rigorous filming schedule and just overall massive waight on his back to make an excellent film for Elton. It had just became too much for the small welsh boy.

This routine carried on for two weeks, every filming day he would start to feel the tug of regression in his chest and stomach. he managed to hold of a decent enough performance until Dex called out that it was the end of the day however once he heard that he knew he had to leave. It was a good enough routine at first, managing to leave unnoticed. Or so he thought...


	2. Chapter 2

Richard watched taron run off set again. This had been a common occurrence for the past two weeks. He was starting to get slightly annoyed. Yes his friend was allowed his own free time once they wrapped up for the day however he thought taron was more social than that. He used to be, what had they done to upset him?

This time he watched his friend run off set he decided to follow him. They were both set up in the same hotel however Richard was a floor below taron. He knew If he was to just text taron and ask him to meet up he probably wouldn't, so actually confronting him was the only way Richard felt he could get any answers from the man at all.

Quickly he parked his car and ran through the lobby, spotting taron in the lift he shouted for him to hold the doors. Despite his friends apparent urgency, he did.

"Alright mate?" Richard asks

"Yeah. Why?" Taron replies simply

"Just you've been running off set a lot at the end of the day. I wondered if anyone had done anything to upset you is all." Richard says, not exactly lying

"Oh, no no. I've just been wanting to make sure I'm rested for each day so I don't screw up out of tiredness." Taron says, an easy enough cover.

"You do seem very well rested, whatever you're doing is working wonders" Richard says as he thinks back to how much more relaxed taron had became on set since his touch few days.

Taron simply nodded

"Alright, well as long as no one is causing any trouble and your alright. I'll see you around yeah?" Richard says as he exits the lift.

"Yeah I'll see you." Taron replies.

———

"What about you Taron?" Jamie says, looking towards the lad.

Taron was sat in the corner on the edge of his seat. He hadn't managed to leave so quickly today, Dexter needed to talk to him about costume plans or something. The timing of it couldn't be any worse, he hasn't managed to be little the night before, his mam demanding a phone call from him meaning he had very little sleep and the only thing getting him through the day was the knowledge he could return home and be as little as he needed. The feeling had been there all day, just under the surface. One wrong word from anyone and he felt as if the dam would break. He couldn't break, not here.

"Sorry, what. I didn't catch the conversation." Taron says quietly, guilty to gave neglected the conversation knowing he was part of it.

"I said will you be joining us for drinks tonight." Jamie replies, seemingly unphased.

"Erm, I'm kinda tired tonight. Maybe another night yeah?" Taron says, trying to sound as regretful as possible.

Jamie sighed but still nodded and said it was fine. Just as Taron was about to breathe a sigh if relief and get ready to leave Richard quite angrily piped up;

"No it's not fine."

Taron shocked at the sudden outburst sat back down quickly and done his best to suppress a whimper we the sharp tone. No no no this couldn't happen now, not when he was so vulnerable.

"What have we done? You said nothing was wrong but you dash off at every opportunity. I know you want to be well rested but can't you take an hour out of your sleep schedule to spend time with us?" Richard spoke. He was clearly trying not to yell at taron in front of everyone.

"It's fine rich, leave it. I'll see you tomorrow right T?" Jamie says, trying to pull Richard away as he nods to taron.

Richard pulls his arm out of Jamie's grasp as he walks away. Promising him to talk civil with taron he leaves him too it. Jamie knee Richard well enough to know when something was bothering him he became too stubborn for his own good.

Richard slowly approached taron, who was stillin the chair, eyes downcast and hands gripping the arms of the chair.

Richard let out a sight as he sat in In the seat next to taron.

"Look mate, I didn't mean to get so annoyed but I just - you're my closest friend here. Or at least you were and this isn't like you. I want you to tell me if there's something wrong and if I can help." Richard spoke, trying a softer approach.

God that wasn't the right thing to say to Taron right now, of course Richard could help, taron could only dream of being able to be wrapped in those strong arms as he fell asleep. That thick Scottish brogue reading to him. Taron wanted all of that and more. But that would never happen. once he knew he wouldn't want to talk to him ever again, he could only hope Richard was professional enough to finish the film even if he was disgusted at taron.

Taron sighed heavily. His defences were already low enough to begin with. He was meant to be in bed by now, he would have just had his tea. He just wanted to snuggle down into the quilt and hide away until the world needed him again.

"Look rich, im only telling you this because like I am to you, you're my closest friend and I hope you won't be utterly disgusted in me" Taron says, giving Richard an out if he wants to stop the subject.

"Cmon T, talk to me." Richard says as he lays a hand over tarons.

"So I have this thing - a coping mechanism of sorts" Taron starts, wincing as he struggles to word his sentence first time

"Okay?" Richard says, clearly confused but not wanting to interrupt.

"And it's the reason I leave set so quickly. I didn't wanna tell anyone because it's not really a normal thing and i can manage it privately so there was no need to get others involved." Taron explains the 'but it would be better with you.' Goes unspoken.

"So are you gonna tell me this coping mechanism or am I just gonna still be left in the dark?"

"You won't tell anyone else right. And if you don't like me after it you promise we will finish the movie?" Taron asks, vulnerability clear in his voice

"I doubt you could be doing anything I would hate you that badly for that I wouldn't finish filming with you and not be your friend over T, but yeah I promise." Richard said, tightening the hand that was still atop of tarons.

"So I do this thing called age regression, I mentally regress into the mindset of a child so I can be care free and relieve stress. I'll wear onesies and use a dummy and stuff. I know it's weird but it really helps me." Taron says. Eyes still downcast out of fear.

"Oh - that's all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all' you're not disgusted or find me weird?"

" No, God T I'm just glad you're not hurting yourself or others. I was worried for a second there. That just sounds cute and soft in all honesty." Richard says with a small smile

"Really?" Taron asks in a small voice, unable to help it

"Yeah T. So we're good? I'll stop pestering you about meeting up with us, but it would be nice if you could try. Message me if you ever need me, for anything." Richard says as he hugs Taron and makes his leave

Taron decided he doesn't want to read too much into the 'for anything' and make his own way off set to finally get to his hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

The second taron was in his hotel room he was in autopilot, make a bottle, find his dummy, put cartoons on and change his clothes.

He looked further through through the bag looking for the small teddy that he carried with him for extra comfort and while doing so his half brushed up against something and he heard a crinkle. Quickly taron pulled back his hand, the second he heard the sound he knew that's what he needed. But he has always been so anxious to use them incase someone came around uninvited. Onesies could be hid under hoodies but you could always hear the crinkle or a nappy/pull up.

After some consideration taron decided he would let himself use one, knowing that no one could enter his room without a key. He also would rather hide a nappy if he had to than risk wetting the bed.

He efficiently slipped into the pull up and put on his onesie then climbed into bed with his bottle in hand,dummy in mouth and teddy next to him.

Thanks to the pull up taron regressed younger than he usually lets himself, quickly feeling the tug of sleep as he drank his warm milk. The young welsh boy fell asleep with the thoughts of strong arms wrapped around him holding the bottle for him and tapping his padded bottom to help him sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Taron awoke with a start. Bottle falling from his grasp, dampening the sheets a little. At first he was unsure of why he woke up but then heard the banging on his door again, the noise scaring his still young self.

'Taron, open up' he heard the familiar Scottish brogue. The voice soothes him slightly, until the banging happened again.

Taron whimpered and cuddled his dragon close to his chest seeking comfort. Big Taron would go to the door, he knows he should answer but he just can't get himself to move, frozen in fear.

There was one more shout of his name then nothing. Taron relaxed slightly and focussed on the feeling of his teddy in his hands and dummy in his mouth.

He had managed to work himself into a light slumber then there was the distinct beep of a card being scanned in the door. Panic shot through Taron as he hid the teddy and bottle underneath the pillow, dummy staying in his hand as he hid under the quilt.

"Taron?"

Ah it was Richard, again the thought of Richard soothed him until he remembered his situation.

"T, you under there?" Richard said as he walked closer to the bed, placing a hand in tarons shoulder.

"Look mate I don't know what's wrong but you were due on set an two hours ago. We kinda can't film a film about Elton John without our Elton." Richard says, trying to keep his voice light

"Can I pull back the covers?" Richard asks.

With again no reply from Taron, who now subconsciously had put the dummy back into his mouth, he decided to bite the bullet and pull back the covers.

What Richard seen tugged at his heart, taron was laid there sucking noisily at a dummy, tear tracks evident on his face as he wrapped his arms around himself in search of comfort.

"Oh" was all Richard was able to say, words seemingly stuck in his throat. He didn't think taron would look so vulnerable in this state, he had the sudden urge to protect the younger man.

Taron seemed to panic at this, his breathing and sucking in the dummy turning slightly hysteric as he laid there.

"Hey, T it's alright. I'm not gonna judge you okay. I just needed you to be okay, how about I ring dex and tell him you're feeling under the weather today, tomorrow's our weekend off so you can relax." Richard tried to explain however it occurred to him that maybe taron couldn't even understand him, the boy seemed to relax slightly at his words though.

"Should I just leave you to it then. Now I know you're okay?" Richard asked, in reality he wanted to look after his friend, but he knew this was tarons thing.

Taron looked up at him, eyes wide. Slowly he took the dummy out of his mouth and muttered a small "stay?" In a small voice. It took everything in richards power not to Aaww out loud at how cute he sounded.

"Okay darling, well I'm gonna call dex and tell him you're a little unwell and I want to look over you. You don't need to worry anymore okay?" Richard tried assuring the boy in front of him.

Taron nodded shyly and Richard took this as his okay to leave the room for a minuet.

Internally taron was still panicking. He was torn between not wanting to be little in front of anyone and wanting Richard to care for him, he supposed he didn't really have a choice now so maybe he should just relax and enjoy it while he could.

Richard soon came in, a smile on his lips.

"Right then duckie, how about we get you out of this bed so We can change the covers I

See you've spilt some milk. I bet you're hungry too." Richard says as he moves the covers off of taron more and puts them in a pile in the corner, then moving to get the spare bedding out of the cupboard. Apparently Richard very easily slipped into a caring role. That didn't mean that he could just spring it on Richard to be his caregiver, he wouldn't want that surely.

Taron laid there still frozen as he remembered the pull-up he decided to wear last night. The damp wedge now evident between his legs and he knew that if he moved Richard would hear the crinkle.

"Can you get up on your own?" Richard asked as he turned back to his friend.

Taron slowly nodded as he moved as slowly as he could off of the bed and sat in the seat next to it.

"Good lad, I won't be long then you can get back into bed and I'll order us up some food." Richard praises, choosing to not mention the distinct crinkling noise for the moment.

Taron flushed at the praise despite his slight discomfort.

Richard remakes the bed and then picks up thetablet on the desk to order room service.

"Hey T, what would you like to eat?" Richard asks, unsure if he would even get an answer but it was better to check.

"Chicken nuggets and mash?" Taron asks hopefully, mash was his favourite form of potato when he was little.

Richard looks through the menus and sees that the meal was doable.

"Yep I can do that. I'll order that now and it should be up by the time we're sorted"

Richard moves over to the bed and remade is with the new covers, arranging the pillows to be neater, doing so he found tarons dragon he had hid under there.

"And who's this little guy." Richard asks passing the dragon to a taron who made grabby hands at the toy.

"Bennie." Taron states quietly

"Like Bennie and the jets?" Richard asks, finding it utterly adorable.

"Mmhmm" Taron mumbles as affirmation

"He's cute,"

"Can you get yourself changed. I don't want you in a wet nappy any longer then you need?" Richard asks, shocking Taron a little. Had honestly hoped his friend wouldn't even think of that.

Taron stayed silent, shyness creeping in.

"Look I can change you, it's not an issue but it's your choice." Richard states as he sits on the edge of the bed

"I'll do it" Taron says , too shy to have Richard change him yet.

"Ok bub. Could you go do that now then so we can get settled." Richard asks

Taron nodded as he went to his bag and got out a Dino onesie and some grey joggers, not wanting to be exposed. He also very shyly grabbed a pull up, just incase.


	5. Chapter 5

Taron managed to get himself dressed. Then he shyly leaves the bathroom and stops in front of the bed, unsure of what to do. Richard turned around as he was plating up his portion of mash and chicken nuggets, he gives taron a bright smile and points to the chair and table in the corner of the room.

"Go sit there to eat then we can get back into bed afterwards." He says as he puts his burger and chips on a plate.

"What would you like to drink?" Richard says as he brings over their plates. Taron smiling at the pre cut nuggets and mayo on the side of the plate.

"Apple juice?" Taron asks

"As long as you have done in your fridge you can have apple juice." Richard says as he goes to the small kitchen area in the room, picking the sippy cup he seen on the desk and goes to look in the fridge, luckily enough there was a carton.

He poured the juice into the cup and walked back over to taron, pleased to see he had waited for Richard to come back before he started eating.

The pair are in relative silence, after they meal taron thanked Richard and then eagerly left the table to climb back into the bed, remote in hand.

"Will you watch toy story with me?" He asked

all wide eyed with his dummy in.

"Of course I will, can I lay on the bed with you?" Richard asks

"Mmhmm" Taron hums again as he finds toy story in the menu.

Richard climbs on the bed, making sure to keep a little space between them but still sat close to him.

Richard used this time to research age regression. He was just going off instinct at the moment but he wanted to be prepared.

About half an hour into the film Richard jumped as he felt a weight on his shoulder. Taron had fell asleep and leaned into him. He didn't have the heart to move him so he let him stay there.

—-time skip cos I'm lazy —-

It was long after the end of the film and taron had been resting peacefully, still on richards shoulder. Richard had got himself quite comfy, enjoying knowing taron was close. All until taron jolted up, dummy dropping out of his mouth as he looked towards Richard.

"You okay bud?" Richard asks

Taron seems to panic again, there's a different look in his eyes though this time.

"What - what are you doing here" Taron asks startled.

"You asked me to stay?" Richard asks totally baffled by tarons question.

" when?"

"This morning. You slept in and I came to see if you were alright but I got us the day off cos you didn't seem to be in the right state to work. I've kinda been trying to look after you since.you don't remember?"

"No, I don't remember anything really from when I'm little. I can occasionally get random snippets but not much really. What do you mean looked after me." Taron says flushing at the thought. He'd always wanted a caregiver and him having a crush on the Scot didn't help with the fact.

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry this is maybe something we should have discussed while you weren't in that headspace. But In all honestly, you just looked too cute and kinda helpless all here on your own. I wanted to be here." Richard explains, now his turn to blush

"No, I'm okay with it I just never thought I'd share this part of me with anyone and you're here looking after me." Taron says, he was shocked at the fact that he genuinely was fine with it.

The pair then returned to silence, taron not really knowing what else to say.

"Could I ask a few questions?" Richard asked

" erm yeah? I understand you probably have a few. But first can I change." Taron said looking down at the onesie he had on

" oh yeah sure, sorry." Richard said as Taron excused himself, grabbing a t-shirt and pair of joggers on the way

In the bathroom Taron made quick work of changing. He hated coming out of his headspace and having to feel so uncomfortable. He could deal with the onesies and stuff but he always cringed when he felt a dummy or pull up because it just felt wrong.

After managing to get out the pull up he pulled on the joggers and t-shirt, taking his time slightly as he did. Just giving himself the time to both calm down from everything they just happened and prepare himself for what was about to happen.

Breathing a deep sigh, taron psyched himself up enough to leave the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, you okay?" Richard greets him once he's in the mans line of sight again.

" yeah, all this is still taking its time to sink in just." Taron explains, slowly getting on the bed. He sits cross legged opposite Richard so he can look at him easier.

"I totally get that, I can leave if you want?" Richard offers

It takes everything taron has to not sound desperate when he says no. He knows he needs Richard here while he's got him.

"No, it's fine. Anyway, you had questions?" Taron prompts

"Ohyeah I've got a few if that's okay?"

"Yeah, I'll answer them the best I can." Taron answers honestly"

"So I have done a little research so I can case my questions off what I learned so it's specific to you. Firstly, around what age do you think you regress to?"

"I can never be certain since I don't really remember it but from evidence I've found when I've aged up is that I'm usually between three and five. I've slipped younger maybe twice. But that has only been when I was in desperate need of a stress release and when it had been a looonngg time since I regressed."

Taron explains, surprised at how easy his answers just flow.

"Okay cool, this wasn't gonna be a question but it is now. Do you think you would like to be younger more regularly?"

"Maybe? But I'd be scared because I would be basically left completely helpless since I don't have anyone to care for me and when I say I can go young I mean young. I wouldn't know to feed myself or anything and there's no telling how long it would last."

"Hhmm. Okay." Richard nods, seeming to take what Taron just said into consideration.

"Would you like someone to care for you, like on a regular basis?" Richard asks, shocking Taron slightly. Why was this relevant?

"Erm well yeah, it's most littles dream to have a caregiver. I've never really been able to fully get into my headspace without difficulty and a caregiver would allow me to totally forget all the things big me needs to focus on as they can deal with that and I can just be little." Taron explains, the want is clear in his tone.

Richard seems to hesitate and get slightly nervous before he asks the next question.

"Would you - would you maybe have me as a caregiver? We're close friends and I already know about your regression and have sorta cared for you...i don't know maybe it's a stupid suggestion but it was just a thought." Richard spoke, getting more insecure as he asked

"You - you'd do that? For me? You really want to care for me?" Taron spoke, unable to keep the excitement out his voice

" yeah of course T,frankly you were adorable and I'd be happy to see you like that more. Doesn't have to be every day or every time you're little but if you need me around I'm only a call or text away. My room is literally down the hall too."Richard explains. Honestly really excited over the idea of caring for Taron

"Honestly? I'd love that, I think I trust you enough that I'd finally be able to fully let go and I would learn not to be so worried that you would judge. Thank you so much." Taron said, almost tearing up at the idea.

"Of course T"

"I have a question for you now."

"Okay?"

"When I woke up you called me bub. What was that about."

"Oh, I called you a few names honestly. It just cans kinda natural since you were younger; bub, darling and duckie were a few. Was that okay?" Richard says flushing slightly.

Taron blushes too. The nicknames were all so sweet, there were a few missing however that he wouldn't mind hearing in the Scots brogue.

"Yeah that's fine, just never really had people to use them on me. Only seen them in posts online."

"Oh? What type of names have you seen? Any others you'd like. No need to get embarrassed with me, if I don't want to I simply don't use them."

"Well, there's a few - erm, I like the idea of darling like you said and like general endearments you're would use for someone younger really, sweet boy, little one, prince and maybe just baby?" Taron didn't mean fir it to come out as a question but he couldn't help feeling anxious about it.

"Aw they all sound sweet I'll keep them in mind."

"Thank you dickie" Taron whispers

"Anything for you duckie"


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed and little Taron had yet to make another appearance in front of Richard however his friend seemed okay so he didn't want to bother him if he was either okay on his own or just didn't need to regress.

They had arrived on set for the day and taron looked exhausted, being tired was expected considering the rigorous filming schedule the had to follow. But he looked even more tired than usual, as if he hadn't slept in days. 

"Hey T?" Richard called across the room as he walked towards the man

"yeah?" 

"you good man? you look like you haven't slept in days"

"To be honest rich I haven't really, I just haven't been able to settle properly. my minds always on overdrive after filming." taron says honestly a he slumps down into a chair.

"Anything I can do to help?" Richard asks, hoping that taron will undertand what he means without having to say it. 

"Nah man i'm good, thanks for the offer though." taron says, he does want to have time being little and he knows Richard wont judge him but last time he was already little. He doesn't know if he can let his guard down enough around Richard to go from being big to little.

Richard looks at him sceptically however accepts his friends answer. He doesn't want to push him into something he doesn't want to do and doesn't want to question him too much.

"but you know if you do need me im here right?" Richard asks

"yeah man I know" taron agrees however walks away to make up as he does so.

\-- small time skip --

By the end of the day Taron was exhausted but he kept asking I there was anything that needed doing or looking over before he left because he knew the minuet he got back to the hotel room it was the start of another long night. No matter how many cartoons he watched, teddys he cuddled nothing was working, even using a dummy felt wrong to him. It was never usually that hard, especially when he needed it so much. Dex had to tell him multiple times that there was nothing he could posibly do without keeoig everyone else back too and it was already getting late. Taron finally gave up and went back to the hotel in a bit of a huff.

Just as taron was about to go to his own room he got a text from richard asking if he wanted to go to his toom to watch a film and maybe order take out. Taron wanted to jump at the idea but also didnt want to seem to eager so he said that he would go for a shower and to change into comfier clothes before he went to richards room. Richard said this was fine and to take as long as he needed, and thats exactly what he did. He would hate to be tense the whole film and annoy richard so he made sure to have a hot shower and get out some loose pj bottoms and a comfy hoodie. slowly he walked along the corridor, preparing himself for spending a few more hours in close quaters to richard. when we walked into the room he noticed that pizza had already been brought up to the room and richard was at the fridge as he walked in.

"want a beer or not T?" richard asks as he grabs his own beer out the cooler.

"erm no i think ill stick to water, thanks tho." taron wanted to avoid alcohol becase even though one beer wouldnt get him drunk he dhdnt like the feeling of alcohol in his system while little and his goal for the night was to try relax enough to regress.

"i have coke or juise too if you dont just want water." richard then suggested

"coke could be good, cheers" taron says as he sits down on the couch, richard folowing with drinks in hand.

The pair sat back, richard relaing with his bear and taron managing to feel content with the warmth from the food and richards heat radiationg off him from next to him. Honestly the man was like a radiator, not like he was complaining. It meant he could feel some comfort without the embarassment of asking to cuddle. The pair had cuddled many times, richard new how taron was a tactile person and thats how he was with everyone he was close with but in times like these it felt too personal and maybe richard wouldnt want to. 

Before he knew it they has finished the first movie (he cant remember watching half of it he was too busy pining over his want to be in the man next to hims' arms) and richard was asking if he wanted to do a second one. Taron nodded obviusly, only half registering what the man said dohim bit it meant being with him longer so he agreed.

"should we watch the second one?" richard asks after coming to sit back down on the couch, this time closer than last. His arm is actually touching tarons now. Taron tries not to ge too excited at the other man being the one to initiate them sitting closer this time.

"the second what?" taron manages to slur out

"the second iron man? the second film of the one we just watched. or at least i watched." richard says with a laugh. 

"we can watch something else if you want."

"no no its fine, sorry just got a little distracted. Im fine with that one though," taron knew he was rambling to try and compensate for his lack of socialisation the rest of time hes been here but he can't help it. 

"okay" richard says simply as he presses play on the next film.

this time taron focuses a little more on the film, hes already seen it and could talk about it if asked but he doesnt want to get caught out again and have richard getting suspicious.

About half way through the film Taron feels richards arm go around his shoulders and pull him in slightly.

"i know your tired T and i want you to try and relax. you're free to move if you want to but i thought this might help a little."

Taron doesn't know how to reply so he just lets himself lean on richard, moving his head a little to lay on the mans chest. This was all going great for a while until he felt a usual tell tale feeling which hes been wanting to get for the past few days but now was not the time. He knew it was because the man explicitly had shown taron care and was now holding him against his chest. Its the type of situation he could only dream to be in. Hoping to ignore it taron tried to just focus on the film in front of him, which he was succeeding at until richard decided to be even nicer and start to run his hands through the curls that had started to grow at the nape of his neck. 

Taron sighed slightly as he couldn't help but melt at Richards actions. The man clearly just wanted his friend to relax, he knew the man didn't have any other ulterior motive so maybe it would be okay to relax a little. He wasn't going to sink straight into little space like he wanted but he allowed himself to fully snuggle into Richard. Richard also seemed to relax more at this, it seemed he was worried about Tarons' reaction just as much as he was. 

It couldn't have been too long that the pair had been sat in that position when Taron started to feel very sleepy. He guessed that there was around 40/50 minuets of the movie left so maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just dose where he was. Richard couldn't see his face without moving him so he hopefully wouldn't notice. Reassuring himself with this Taron allowed himself to drift off.

Taron was right, Richard couldn't see his face to tell he was asleep. What he didn't think about however was Richard picking up on the soft snored coming from the smaller man. He simply held the man a little closer and turned the TV down in the hopes not to bother the sleeping man. Richard was just happy his friend was getting some rest, it may not be in the ideal position and he still may not be as relaxed as he could be but it was better than nothing at all. 

The pair ended up staying there for three hours. It could have lasted a lot longer however Richard moved taron around a little too much when trying to get up to use the bathroom, despite waiting till he was desperate he waited till the man was awake enough to be aware of Richard speaking to him.

"I didn't mean to wake you man, i'm just going the bathroom then we can get sorted again." Richard says, unable to wait for a reply of the sleepy man before him. As Richard turned and went into the bathroom taron sat trying to catch up on what was happening. He remembers laying on richard and making the decision to doze however that was around eleven o'clock and now hes looking at the time on the paused screen it appears to be just after 2 in the morning. Why didn't Richard move him? surely he's overstayed his welcome and the only reason Richard didn't kick him out is cos he would feel bad for waking him. taron didn't have much more time to think as the man in question came back out the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

"hey there sleepy head" the man says with a smile

"hey" taron replies quietly as he blushes

"no need to be embarrassed. Im glad you're comfortable enough to sleep around me. It was much needed aswell."

Taron just looked down, not knowing how to reply.

"do you want to cuddle some more or do you want to take the couch to yourself?" Richard asks

"what do you mean?"

"I mean where do you want to sleep? oh, unless you want to go back to your own room. Sorry yeah you can go back to your own I don't know why I even - " taron cut Richard off with a quiet whisper, Richard just managing to hear him interrupt

"what was that?"

"I said I wouldn't mind cuddling more." the man manages to get out loud enough for the other man to hear.

"okay, good. come over here then, as much as I enjoyed laying on the couch my back won't thank me in the morning."

taron says nothing in reply, still too shy. As if speaking would change the mood and Richard would in turn change his mind. However he did make his way over to the other side of the bed, climbing in once Richard had laid down.

when he laid down he distanced himself a little, unsure about initiating the cuddle session. when Richard noticed this he tugged Taron onto his chest.

"never be shy about coming for cuddles. I'll never refuse them off you."

"okay" taron quietly whispered as he finally fully relaxed into the mans chest.

The pair laid there quietly for a few minuets until Richard felt brave enough to get the tv remote and put on a Disney film. He himself could enjoy a good Disney classic so we just hoped Taron doesn't panic or get defensive. At the Pixar intro he felt taron lift his head off his chest.

"what film?" he heard the man whisper

"toy story" richard replies just as quietly.

"number?"

"two"

"good. I don't wanna cry tonight." taron says, sounding even shyer if that was even possible, as he lays himself back down onto Richards chest.

Richard couldn't help but find it adorable. He knew his friend wasn't little, at least not as little as last time he seen him. Soft was probably the best way to describe him right now, soft, warm, quiet and cuddly. Even if he was unable to age his friend down he would be satisfied if he stayed like this and got some more sleep.

It was only about twenty minuets into the film when Richard heard taron snoring again. Richard smiled to himself as he got himself comfy and held taron to his chest.

\-- morning --

when Richard woke up taron was still sleeping soundly on his chest, It seemed that his friend had slept through the night since he hadn't moved from his original position.

He didn't exactly want to wake taron up, but he knew that they had to wake up now If they wanted to make it to set on time, well they would have around an extra half an hour but Richard wanted to leave time incase he struggled to wake his friend up or if he freaked out about the night prior.

"hey T, wake up" richard says as he shakes the mans shoulder a bit.

"cmon man we need to get onto set."

"taron" Richard says a little louder this time

"hhmm" taron mumbles out as he starts to wake up.

"need to wake up man, weve gotta get ready to get on set."

"five more minuets." the younger man groans out.

"nope, up you get." Richard says as he climbs out of bed to pull the covers off of taron and pull the curtains open.

"ugh I cant believe im friends with a morning person."taron groans again but this time makes the effort to sit up at least.

"not exactly a morning person, just a man with a job he wouldn't like to loose."

"fine fine i'm up."taron says as he stands up but pulls the curtains shut on the way "doesn't need to be so bright in the room, im awake now."

"okay grouchy, thought I should be getting thanks not attitude. I did help you get to sleep last night."

"fiiinneee, thank you for the help, I really do appreciate it. I know im still grouchy but I do feel a lot better." taron says as he looks over at Richard, he couldn't exactly put into words how much Richard helped him last night.

"you're welcome, id do It any day or night for you. I hope you see that now."

"Thank you, again."

"right now that's been said, your room now. Go get showered and dressed. If youre not back here in half an hour i'm coming to get you. I don't trust you won't walk in and go straight back to bed."

"fine."taron saying simply, trying to not let it show that he was thinking of doing just that.

"oh before you go, leave a key with my so that I can come wake you up if I need to."

without a word taron left the key on the desk, he knew there was no room for arguments.

taron walked out the room, doing the short walk to his own and suddenly regrets having to go in there. What he had forgot about was the set up he had made on the bed, at the bottom of the bed there was a nappy and onesie laid out, bottles were clean and ready in the kitchen area and by his pillows he had his dummy, teddy and blanket all ready for him. This was bad, Richard has made him all soft. He wasn't exactly little, however it wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge.

Without thinking he sat on the bed and picked up his teddy. He thought he had only sat there for a little but a loud knocking snapped him out of his thoughts.

"taron I swear to god if you've went to sleep I'll not be happy."

taron whimpered slightly at the thought of Richard being unhappy with him. He hugged bennie closer to his chest as he heard Richard use his key to get in.

"oh" he heard Richard say softly as he walked in the room and seen the bed.

"im sorry for shouting...I-I didn't know, I just assumed you would be asleep or just taking too long." Richard explains as he rounds the bed looking visibly guilty for shouting through the door.

"its okay, I didn't mean for this to happen. I set it up for me coming back last night in an attempt to make it easier. I do that if I can, it means all the decision making on what bottle to use or onesie to put on is done when im big. Makes for less responsibility when trying to be little." taron explains the best he could. Forcing himsef to talk and put bennie down. He wouldn't make it on set if he didn't.

"I understand that, it makes sense. How about I stick around again tonight. I don't mind whose room. Just you seemed to relax easier last night. But if you don't want to its perfectly fine." Richard suggested, hoping his friend would trust him enough and say yes.

"yeah, that sounds good." taron says as he stands and makes a move to put away the idems on the bed.

"wait, how about you keep those out?"

"I - erm, I didn't think you-"

"you didn't think I what, I volunteered to look after you T, keep this stuff out yeah? I won't make you use anything you're not comfortable with but I want you to know the option is there. "

"you're definitely okay with this?"

"yes, now go get ready before were late."

"okay" taron says simply as he leaves to get changed in the bathroom.

With taron in the other room Richard took a moment to look over the things the man had laid out for himself. The bottle was cute, it was mickey mouse, there was also a mickey themed dummy next to it. The onesie that was chosen was fleece with dinosaurs printed all over, the sleeves were long with mittens over the hands, a pair of blue fleece trousers and fleece socks sat next to them too.

Richard stepped away from the bed as he heard the door start to open. He didn't want taron to get too embarrassed.

"you ready to go?" Richard asks so taron doesn't have to stay in the room

"as ready as i'll ever be."

\-- time skip(sorryyyy) --

Filming went better than expected. People had mentioned how taron looked a lot happier and it was nice to see him better rested than he had been. Taron seemed to be embarrassed by the attention however for Richard it just spurred him on more to do what he was doing and help his friend relax. They were currently in Richards car driving back to the hotel. He could tense that taron as getting more tense the closer they got since he knew rhat Richard would stick to his word.

"I know said that I wanted to help you but i'll never force you into anything. If you're really uncomfortable with something all you have to do is say,okay?"

"yeah, I know I do want it its just with everything being so new still."

"okay, that's good, I can work with that."

Richard focussed on the road and getting the pair back up to tarons room.

without asking this time richard stopped straight outside the other man hotel room, knowing everything will go more smoothly threre. Taron looked up at the man slightly but without protest he opened the door.

As they walked through the door he seen tarons shoulders slump as more tension left his body. There was still a lot of tension held there though and now it was Richards time to step in.

"why don't you go get in a shower, so you're all clean. I don't know if you need my help getting ready or not so take your clothes with you and i'll be out here if you need me." Richard said, his voice wasn't too stern but he made it so taron knew there wasn't room for protest.

"okay" taron said quietly as he picked up the onesie and pj bottoms then surprising Richard he also picked up the nappy.

while the man was waiting he made a sippy of juice and washed the bottle incase taron wanted warm milk instead. He made sure his teddies were on the bed with the blanket and set up Disney+ ready for them to choose a film. Going in the cupboards he noticed there were a few snacks aimed for children and decided to put a few on the side table incase taron got a little hungry. Once satisfied he let himself sit down, not ling after that the door slowly opened and taron came out looking a little shy. Richard could see him walking slower, he assumed it was because of the crinkle you would hear if he stepped normally so he decided to say nothing.

"you manage okay?"

taron nodded and let out a small hum as he sat down next to Richard on the bed.

Richard took a moment to thing what to do next, he didn't want to launch right in with a lot of confidence and start caring for taron, but he also knew he needed to help.

"do you want a drink?"

"juice?" taron asked quietly

"yeah you can have juice." Richard said with a smile as he gets up and goes to the small kitchen area to get the sippy cup style bottle.

"t'ank you" taron says as he was passed the bottle.

Richard tries not to smile too much at the mispronunciation.

"Do you want to pick a film or should I pick?"

"you c'n pick"

"okay bub, lets have a look."

Richard looked through the films for a short while, he had passed over the same films a few times and each time he stopped near Nemo he seen taron glance at him out the corner of his eye. As if he was hoping Richard would pick that one.

"how about finding nemo?"

"yes pease" taron said excitedly.

"okay mister."

As they settled down to watch the movie they both got under the covers, Richard keeping his distance at the start like last time. Since his friend was already little this time he didn't feel as much of a need to cuddle him into relaxing, but if the boy wanted cuddles he would never turn them down.

Richard was quite pleased at the young boy, he sat quietly through the film so far, the only noise coming fro him being a few shy giggles and the occational noise from the bottle when we was drinking. Richard let himself relax on his phone a little, realising that he didn't need to watch the boy like a hawk.

They were just over half way through the film when he noticed taron slipping his thumb into his mouth.

"no T don't do that. Fingers aren't meant for mouths." Richard said almost sternly as he removed the boys hand from near his mouth. taron looked shocked at Richards reaction.

Richard moves to reach over his friend as he picks up the dummy and then moves back to secure it on the boys onesie, holding the dummy up as he does so.

"we use this instead of fingers, okay?" he says looking at the boy as he shyly takes the dummy into his hands and holds it for a little. Richard then moves to clip the dummy to the onesie. He didn't want to worry about it getting lost in the bed.

"good boy" he says quietly, seeing his friend blush slightly at the praise.

Richard turned back to the movie, deciding not to pry too much at him to use the dummy, knowing he would when he was ready.

it didn't take much longer and Richard seen taron raising the dummy to his mouth, glancing over at him as he did so. Richard simply focused on the movie so that his friend would carry on and do what he needed.

"Riiicchhh?" taron asked, drawing it out slightly and not pronouncing his 'R' properly.

"yeeeeeesss?" Richard replied

"can I has a snack?" taron asks quietly

"you can after you say the magic word" Richard replies

taron paused for a second as if he was contemplating. "pleeaassseee"

"okay bub, you can have a snack" Richard says with a grin. "what are we fancying?"

"yogurt pouch?" taron asked after a bit of thinking

"yeah we can do that."Richard only answered after checking they had some in the small fridge.

"what flavour?"

"strawbewy and apples please."

"okay, good boy for saying please." Richard said as he picked out the yoghurt, taking the lid off on the way and walked over to taron with it in hand. The boy took it with a smile and a small thank you.

Taron took his time working through the pouch that would normally only take him a minuet but Richard assumed it was because of the younger headspace he was currently in.

Once taron was finished he set the pouch aside and shyly looked over at rchard, the man ony just catching the glance.

without saying anything Richard opened his arm and let taron move over to snuggle into him, the boy resting his head on the mans chest and loosely placing his arm arounf the onder mans waist. Richard then tightened his arm around the boys back, reassuring him that he could cuddle in further.

Eventually taron fell asleep, Richard running his hand up and down the boys back to try sooth him.

Richard watched another movie until it got to a more reasonable time for him to go to sleep then he slowly eased himself down bringing taron with him.

\---------

This routine went on for around two weeks, the odd night they just spent time together or taron wouldn't be able to fall asleep little. Richard also met baby taron one of the neghts after the pair had a really stressfull day on set, it took a long wile of cuddling and talking down to get taron to fully settle and when he did hed reached the level of being non verbal. Richard was glad thet they reached that level once they were both more confident around eachother.

Once getting into the routine Richard usually found himself automatically walking ti tarns room once they were finished on set and not leaving the room till they were needed back on set the following morning. But one night Taron had only been settled for around an hour until he seemed to quickl age up while Richard was in the bathroom.

"you alright T?"

"yeah, erm could you maybe go back to your room tonight? I was thinking of having the night alone."

"oh, yeah. That's no problem." Richard said trying not to sound too upset, taron was still his own person he didn't need Richard to watch over him when he wasn't little.

"ill see you tomorrow though, yeah?"

"yeah i'll see you on set."richard said as he left the room to go to his own.

Once Richard left the room taron started to panic again. He had made a realisation the other night and It was his first time being little around the other man since. He wasn't ready and he didn't want to scare Richard away.

But god did he want it - it would finally complete his needs. Richard is already doing so much though, he wouldn't want this?

He wanted to call Richard daddy, gave him a title that a caregiver would have. And that scared him. He couldn't be little in front of a while, he didn't trust himself not to slip up.


End file.
